


归途何方

by AnnLin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, 思乡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 大年三十的晚上，素来到了又一个陌生的城市。在梦中，她回到了温暖的故乡。





	归途何方

**Author's Note:**

> 突发的脑洞，全文3k已完结  
主角中国姑娘李素  
一个和魔法没什么关系的短篇  
思乡产物

“我已到达目的地，一切都好。”

凌晨两点，素对着手机屏幕打下一行字。在摁下发送键后，她将手机随手丢到了地毯上。素睁着眼睛望向漆黑的天花板，觉得自己应在这时眼含热泪，或起码眼角有些许湿意。

可什么都没有。她的眼睛干干的，一点想哭的感觉都没有。

二零零三年一月三十一日，素先后通过门钥匙、飞路网和施了幻身咒的飞天扫帚一路辗转来到了德国的马尔堡。这是她走过的第三十七个国家、第六十三座城市。四年前的夏天，她从霍格沃茨毕业，义无反顾地选择了解咒员作为今后的职业。这个决定让很多认识她的人感到震惊。

素看上去符合很多外国人对于东方人的刻板印象——黑头发、黄皮肤，安静温顺，勤奋好学，脸上总带着腼腆的笑。她总是最容易被忽略的那个，而她本人似乎也乐于保持这个局面。七年过去，没有人知道她当年差点被分进格兰芬多，也没有人知道这位外表安静的姑娘有一颗多么渴望冒险的心。

或许有人曾经尝试着走进她的世界，但她从没有让任何人走进自己世界的打算。她戴了那张安静温顺的面具太久，直至它成为她的一部分，而它割裂了素与这个世界的联系。

这一切是从什么时候开始的呢？黑夜掩盖下，过往的回忆如潮水般袭来……

一个安静古怪的亚洲小女孩，她那些旁人怎也琢磨不出的神奇戏法……很快，她就被孤立起来……

不，不——她不要继续往下想了！素伸出一只手在床头摸索了半天终于摸索到了灯的开关。转眼间，橙黄色的灯光洒满房间。素慢慢坐起来，将被子往上拉了拉。她靠坐在床头上，缩成一团，过了很久才将灯重又熄灭。

每当这个时候，她都会忘了自己其实是一名女巫。是啊，魔法并不是万能的。也许它能帮她忘了那些不好的记忆，但过去的事实永远也不会被改变。无论多么不情愿，它们都已经成了她的一部分。

这么多年来，素一直在拼命奔跑，试图摆脱那些她想要忘记的过去。可它们总会在夜晚寂静时分像如鬼魅如影子般缠住她。这一切又要到什么时候才能结束呢？

秋曾对她说过，当她有了直面这一切的勇气时，这一切就算是彻底结束了。那个比她高一级的聪明姑娘和她说过许多金句，可直到现在一句也没在素身上应验。

素闭上眼睛，试图去想一些愉快的回忆。愉快……她想到了那个存在于年少记忆中的故乡。现在，那里一定是一派喜气洋洋的景象吧。

阳历一月三十一日，农历大年三十。素这些年来在世界的各个角落飞来奔去，早已熟练掌握了计算时差的本领。每天早晨睁眼前，她都要想想自己在哪、现在何年何月；而每次她与别人联系时，都会做如下考虑——“我在哪”“对方在哪”“我们之间差了几个小时”。

现在的北京是上午，正是阳光好的时候。和很多人想的不同，素记忆中的故乡北京并不是皇城根下的胡同、糖葫芦与不知香臭的豆汁。

印象中，那是一个老旧的小区，总是停着很多自行车。楼梯间的灯不太亮，非要狠狠跺几脚才能将它勉强唤醒。她还记得那刷成绿色的木头窗框与窗外映着秋日金阳的梧桐树。她喜欢趴在窗台上看着那阳光，喜欢那温暖到不真实的感觉。

对门的大爷喜欢养鸟，每天清晨都会拎着鸟笼子出去遛弯。每次碰到素，无论早晚，大爷都会笑眯眯问候一句：“吃了吗您哪？”（哪：音同“内”，音拖长）

素对京腔的儿化音有种莫明的喜爱，可往往模仿得不得要领，总是把那个可爱的音节加在不该加的地方，让旁人忍不住发笑。时间长了，她也就乖乖继续说着自己洋腔怪调的中文了。

她曾在那里住过短暂的几个月。曾有人说过，一个人出生在马厩里并不能改变他是一个人的事实。从那以后，素便能很有底气地和别人说，她来自中国，中国的北京——世界上最温暖的地方。

故乡，也许是心理上的一段羁绊。一种神秘的力量将我们的心与故乡联系在一起，无论多远，它都能牵引着我们找到回家的路。

素的祖父母都很喜欢这个安静听话的孙女，对她一再挽留。素也很喜欢他们，但她并没有选择留在这里。

心底有个时常出来作祟的声音说，她并不属于那里。素是名女巫，不属于祖父母的麻瓜世界。于是，在伏地魔战败后，素跟随父母回到了英国。但当她再一次踏上霍格沃茨特快列车时，心中却划过一抹惆怅。

她的同学们互相拥抱，流下激动的热泪，彼此诉说着劫后余生的喜悦与感激。可素没有冲上前去和他们一同抱头痛哭，她只是平静地注视着这一切，脸上带着淡淡的笑容。没有人知道她刚刚度过了一段多么快乐的时光，没有人知道她甚至有点感激这场战争。她将那快乐埋藏在心底，不愿与任何人分享。

四年前，素从霍格沃茨毕业。在那个夏天，张秋赶来同她告别。秋说自己已经同一位华人订婚，两人今后将在中国定居。素吃惊地看着她，仿佛在听天方夜谭。

“别那么看着我，总有一天你也会的。你会知道‘寻一城终老，遇一人白首’是多么的难得。”秋带着温和的笑，说着素一如既往不甚明了的金句。

素为她送上祝福，并承诺一定会去参加她的婚礼。那日同秋分别后，素的心中生出几分感慨——秋已经找到了自己的归宿，而她的归途又在何方呢？

两年前，素的祖父母接连去世，死神在短短几天内将他们带往了另一个世界，并未让他们遭受太多痛苦。素跟随父母去参加了他们的葬礼，感觉自己心中的一部分也永远埋葬在了这一天。

葬礼结束后，素的父亲和弟弟妹妹商量着如何处理老房子的旧物。按照遗嘱，李氏三兄妹将平分这处房产，可没有一个人能拿出来买下另外三分之二产权的钱。于是，这处老房子将被出售，所得的钱会由三兄妹平分。

那又是一个秋天。郁达夫曾写过陶然亭的芦花、钓鱼台的柳影、西山的虫唱、玉泉的夜月、潭柘寺的钟声；他还曾写过很高很高的碧绿天色、驯鸽的飞声、秋蝉的鸣叫；还有那一椽破屋、院子中的浓茶、高大的槐树。秋意，带着三分飒爽，三分深沉，三分悲凉，余下的一分定要送给凉凉细雨。

素站在窗前，身后是快要被搬空的房间。窗外的梧桐树叶被映得金黄，一如当年。可素再也找不到那种温暖的感觉了。

也许，我们怀念一座城市只是因为其中的人和事，而非景致。世界之大，好景色遍地都是，但值得我们挂怀的人翻来覆去只有那么几个。

从此以后，那个温暖的故乡北京只能存在于素的记忆之中了。她行走在大街小巷之中，看着似曾相识的景色，却再也感受不到那灵魂上的牵绊。新的十三号地铁线来年便会开通，高楼大厦如雨后春笋般拔地而起，路边的煎饼果子也涨了价钱——一切都是那么的熟悉，那么的陌生。

也许，从她选择离开的那一刻起，故乡就永远只是故乡，再也回不去了。

在那之后，素愈发频繁地在世界各地之间来回穿梭。她像只不知疲倦的陀螺，企图用高速旋转来掩盖自己内心的空虚与漂泊。她的口袋里始终放着一张全家福，想家的时候便拿出来看看。照片的边角都磨毛了，可她没去施“恢复如初”。她知道，那都是无用功。

和很多华裔不同，素对中餐从没有显出多少依赖，这听上去多少有些不可思议。霍格沃茨小精灵的手艺不错，而那些所谓的各国美味在她尝来都是一个味道。这一度让她认为自己的舌头已经失灵。直到有一天，她意外吃到了一块花生酥。

在那一刻，她觉得自己的味蕾又全部活过来了。她细细嚼着那细腻的、带着丝丝甜味的糕点，突然想起自己在北京的那段时日吃过不少稻香村的点心。店员会用铁夹把一块块糕点放在纸袋里，称重，再用灵巧的双手飞快地将纸袋一握系好。她还记得那形形色色的糕点——包着枣泥的状元饼、绿豆糕、她吃了一口就不想再吃的五仁月饼……

眼泪猝不及防地落下，一滴，两滴，直到她嘴中的甜味全被咸咸的眼泪包裹。她想家了，真的，只是她再也回不去了。

素忍不住想象起此时此刻万里之外发生在那座城市的事。对的，一定要有温暖的阳光，在阳光下闪着亮光的白雪，揉搓进冰雪里的红色爆竹碎末；主妇们抱怨着菜价一日比一日贵，其实早就囤好了足够吃一年的大白菜；便利店门前的礼品盒堆积如山，再过一周又该添上一味元宵。

在英国的这些年，素已经学会了不去过春节。春节的日期有时落在空闲的周末，有时是忙碌的赶作业时间，有时那日恰巧有检测或训练。每个人都有自己的事，抛下你的痴心妄想吧，你不能让其他人都来迁就你一个人。

素只会在这一天晚上泡一杯热茶，端着热乎乎的茶杯坐在窗边望着没有月亮的夜空。她会一直坐到午夜十二点，对自己默默说一句新年快乐，接着收了杯子回去睡觉。旁人问起来她只说自己刚赶完论文。

这所谓的守岁其实也没什么意义，因为她的故乡早在八个小时前就步入新的一年了。她意外地拥有了两次跨年的机会，可最后哪一次都没什么年味。

在外漂泊许多年后，素终于理解了秋说的那句“寻一城终老，遇一人白首”。“寻一城终老”意味着你放下了那些稚嫩的雄心壮志，不再四处流浪，不再有犹如水中浮萍的感觉；“遇一人白首”意味着你找到了此生的伴侣，从此以后你将不再孤单，快乐有人一起分享，苦难也将有人一同承担。

寻一城终老，遇一人白首——这几乎是她能想到的最完美的结局了。可对素来说，这两个现在一样都没着落。她开始有点羡慕秋了。和素不同，秋性格开朗，长得也漂亮，在同学中很有人缘。秋曾经在魁地奇球赛上一展身手，曾经有最帅气的勇士做圣诞舞会的舞伴；现在，秋又有了一同白首的人，有了自此终老的城。

而素呢，她拥有的只是一个回不去的故乡。叹零丁，叹零丁。归途何方？归途何方？

素在脑海中慢慢翻阅着秋的金句语录——

“吾心安处，便是故乡。”

素禁不住怀疑，她大概要花上很久才能找到这样一个心安之处。

被抛在地毯上的手机亮了亮，屏幕上显示出新信息的记号。但素已经将脑袋埋进了被子里，闭上双眼进入了梦乡。她的睡颜带上一抹淡淡的笑意。也许，她在梦中回到了那一年的秋天。

秋高气爽，天空湛蓝，窗外的梧桐树叶被阳光映得金黄。她那正上小学的小堂妹会在作文簿子里写道——

“秋天到了，天气凉了，树上的叶子一片一片地落到地上，天上的大雁排成一字型飞往南方。”

——The End——


End file.
